TitanFall Fold
by Titan-codename BLIZZARD
Summary: The Ark capable of bending time so what happens when it sends two heros back in time when they first linked, but one problem time was/is/will be unstable causing it to create echos. As time folds in on itself they must once again stop the ark before it can cause any more damage to time or any thing else. Goanna make it real bloody so rated M no m/m
1. When time goes back

**This is just a little something I thought of after playing Titanfall 2. My thoughts are I loved it besides the ending of course but this is what this is for and after remembering a part of a certain show this come to light. The show you are probably wondering about is… well not gonna tell but you can guess, here's a hint; the show is where teenagers are sent into a digital world and one got upgrades to his powers. It was teleportation, worked only too well, you know the theory behind it yes? For those who don't it's a breakdown of molecules and be transferred to a different location, technically a 'clone' if you will, you are still you but not the** _ **exact**_ **person. When I say not exact I mean one of cell/molecule could be missing or moved. Any way what happened was exactly that with only it was missing breakdown part. So that helped make this story and just a F.Y.I before anyone goes what the duck, I'm going to some add/change somethings to make the story better and more entertaining, instead of having written version of the game.**

TFF

"Coopper injector back bblast has ovoverloaded mymy critical ssystems." BT said as his voice box was damaged by the blast.

"Cooper! Respond!" Commander Briggs yelled through the radio, worried and frantic.

"Attempting to restorre occular systemsseseseses." Once more BT tried to speak only to come out as if he was drunk.

"We've fired everything at the fold weapon-No effect on target!" Briggs yelled again but as she was finishing her sentence she sounded as if she has given up all hope. My view of the world or hell is restored and the first thing I see is…

RE-INITIALIZING ROOT SYSTEMS

on the dash (don't know what else to call it). "Ocular systems restoreed." His voice comes to life to finally bring good news. Then BT informed what the best course of action was, "Mymymy ananalysis indicaates a throw throw is our onoly opoption." My friend's voice box sounds to be getting worse by each sentence he speaks.

BT voice snaps, and brakes mid-sentence, loudly saying, "WARNING! – Hostile titan titi titan detecteded." While the dash has more words show up on it.

WARNING HOSTILE INCOMING

Blisk appears into view, hatch opening, crawling out and jumping onto BT looking into his data core/optic. Blisk says smugly, "It's your lucky day, hero." Tilting his head and smiling "I'm not going to you. I don't work for free." With a shrug of his shoulders then Blisk starts bend down into a crouch, "But…" He starts to say then sighs "You don't get to kill me either…" He chuckles while reaching into his left breast pocket and pull out a card.

Looking at the card then back at me, Blisk throws it onto BT viewport (don't know how describe this part because if it went onto BT's optic you would only see the card) "Here, you've earned this eh?" As Blisk gets up slaps the card into place a few times as if to wish me luck.

"Blisk…" says General… _Farter, was it?_ I thought to myself. "That vanguard class titan is still in there!" Blisk rolls his eyes and turns slightly to his left "Not my problem, Marder." He says in a annoyed voice, _oh it's Marder, well whatever._ "Should have put it in my contract." Suddenly Blisk's titan comes to life and picks him up however before he is picked up he says, "I have other people with money to see." And with that he starts to leave.

General Farter screams out "What are you doing? What do you think are doing?" BT comes back from the dead and what he has been trying to say is "My anaalysis indicaates a throw is our onnoly opoption."

INITIATING EMERGENCY RESTART

REROUTING AUXILIARY POWER

AUX POWER ONLINE

BT tries to speak only to come out a garbled mess then "Cooper, I require your assistance, my auto-navigation systems are offffline." At least manage to sound almost like you're not breaking down. "Get me into that injector assembly, we must do this together." BT said while a bunch more writing appeared on screen.

VANGUARD-CLASS TITAN: BT-7274

MAIN PROTOCOLS

VALIDATING NERUL LINK

SUCCESS

LINK TO PILOT – JAKE COOPER LINKED

I push the on the controls, BT gets up then I navigate him to where he wants.

MOTION LINK RESTORED

REBOOTING COMM ARRAY

"Boost the signal" I hear Sarah say after long silence from her, "BT, Cooper, our grounds can't make it there in time! You got to find a way to destroy the fold weapon from the inside! There no other way!"

UPHOLD THE MISSION – DESTROY THE ARK

REROUTING LINK DS V18.723X

"Commander Briggs, I believe I have a solution. In its exposed state, my reactor core may be able to destabilize the ark at the center of the fold weapon." BT said and I don't like where this is going. "What are you saying?" The Commander asks as BT and I struggle a little to get to the fold weapon. "We can blow it up. Sending coordinates for a dropship rendezvous" BT and I now just entering the chamber, "Coordinates received we'll be there but I don't see how you can." Sarah said

"Trust me I have done the math" Ramp is now rising.

"Sure, as hell hope so, we're on our way. Good luck – both of you. Briggs out." Ramp has now closed.

ERROR ERROR ERROR

"Don't worry BT I'm not going anywhere." I said as we prepare to launch.

THE PILOT

"Copy that pilot." BT said sounding grateful.

We launched a few seconds later as we were flying through the air, "Protect the pilot." BT tried to eject me but…

ERROR ERROR HATCH UNABLE TO OPEN

"Well that didn't work." I said in a flat tone, "Might as well finish it together."

"Agreed" BT says while priming his core, the last thing I saw was a bright blue light then their blackness then pain severe pain but not all over my body but in my head. "BT are we dead? If we are I they need to add pain to the afterlife barouche. As in a titan stepping on your head pain." I asked in agony, the darkness was because my eyes were closed.

"No, we are not, and I do not think they make barouche for the dead. It is also physical impossible for a titan to stand a human's head." BT responded, my eyes shot open for two reasons 1. It sounded like two of them one coming from helmet COMM the other cockpit speaker and there is a small difference in tone between the two.

2\. THE VOICES WERE FEMALE! BT VOICE IS NOW FEMMINE!

Having BT look around for the responsible for the other voice, which was easily found, was another titan not any titan but this one had BT old chassis and said BT-7274 on it and has… breasts, there are two metal bumps that are on the hatch to the cockpit. "Open the hatch BT, need to see this with my own eyes." I commanded, instead of opening like normal it split open down the middle and opened sideways. Looking down I couldn't tell if I was seeing things but it looked to me that the BT I'm in has grown from 2 stories to 3 stories high. Hopping out I turn to both titans and notice the older one, the one Lastimosa used, was a little different. It had the same paint job and armor configuration, light armor on limbs but medium on the cockpit section. This one had no right hand instead there was the expedition loadout gun mounted on the limb, perfect for scouting since one of the worst thing to do when mostly alone is to lose your gun; that has happened to me before.

Then I focus my sight on the BT I was in and h-she is taller than a few minutes ago as well heavy armor head to toe and no doubt slower because of it. The chest… is also bigger uh… anyway moving on, guess what mom says is true 'be a good boy and you'll receive mama's protection' (take note that the breasts are on the cockpit so extra metal protection). After finishing my observations I look around and I notice this where we Nero linked. My musing was interrupted by a gunshot.


	2. New friend or foe

**Hoped you liked the first chapter.**

 **So you know I may use we when Cooper is in a titan.**

 **TFF**

Out of habit I jump into the nearest titan which was BT, _wait there both BT must change the name so it's less confusing that way._ I jumped into the heavy armor titan now known as Empress and the other one, now known as Scout, started up her vortex shield and shot all projectiles back at them and caused them to explode into a blood red mist with one testicle landing on the view port. Empress removes it and crushes it, and made me shiver a little when there was no hesitation "Don't worry I would never do that to you sweetie." Empress said seeming to know what was the cause of my disco- wait she just called me sweetie what the fuck. Scout vortex shield ran out of power so I moved Empress in front, and I could have sworn I heard "Where in hell did the other titan come from?" from the enemy, and activated the Gatling shield and switching to ranged mode (when fighting in last level I recommend short range mode in the building, ammo waster but because of widespread I don't have to wait on the zoom) and I mowed them down.

When the gatling shield went out I stepped back and thought _Scout we need a shield… and you can't hear/know what I'm thinking beca – nevermind_ , surprisingly Scout stepped up and used her shield. We repeated this until none were left, then came the titan. As said titan sat in its protective shield he called for backup because of the unexpected titan. Unfortunately, for him, his shield went down firing at him with my gatling _(I put it back to short range)_ but I had to dodge shortly after I started firing because a swarm of missiles came this way. Scout started locking on with her own missiles then fired at the enemy, swinging around to catch the missiles in his own vortex shield which Scout used as well but this time they hit true.

Suddenly there was a loud noise looking up was the titan, the one we are fighting, backup hurdling down to us I screamed "Scout finish this guy, we'll greet the newcomer."

"Affirmative. Who is Scout?" The titan with the gun hand asked.

"You!" I shouted with a small chuckle at the end. "Oh" was all she replied with.

"If she is Scout then who am I?" the titan I'm in chimes in with obvious envy, "Empress. Gah! Focus talk later" I replied then realized that I need to focus on the fight, heavy armor or no heavy armor. _Wait Empress was damaged before we came here_ is what I came to and something else too, bullets. I was distracted by my thoughts that we got hit. Focusing back on the fight using the short-range power shot while dashing, and I was right Empress is slower, managed to severely damage him. Getting in close I melee him with a right hook knocking him off balance grabbing the left hand with my right yank upward and the arm comes off, using said arm to beat in the cockpit which now had fire coming out of it.

Turning back to Scout who is on the ground with the XO-16 pin under the enemy titan's foot, about to fire at the data core. Wanting to be in Scouts cockpit to help but there was a blue light surrounded that me then there was a flash and my view was not through optics of Empress but Scouts'. No time for dawdling I have Scout kick him in the other leg, it was farther back than usual the stance to accommodate the uneven weight, causing him to fall over and we put the XO-16 to the cockpit and fire until the mag was empty but he was long dead before that.

Hopping out of Scout having a hard time standing, I was drained whatever that light was and how I ended up in Scouts cockpit, drained me. Searing pain ripped through my arm as I looked what was the cause, the pilot of the titan I bashed in had a broken arm and in the other a pistol, how no one noticed him until now is also a mystery. Both Empress and Scout ran up to the broken arm pilot, Scout's gun transformed into a crude looking hand, holding him so a limb was in each of their hands they began to pull. A loud sickening snap was heard and a blood curdling scream was heard as well, he was laying there all four limbs now stumps. "Oh my god he's still alive!" I said little disturbed at what they did and even more so when the next words left their outer speakers.

"He deserves it, he **hurt** our pilot, he will feel pain without mercy." With that they pick me up while the poor guy was screaming to end him and his pain but I could not fight a titan that had a good grip on me. I remembered what was next our location was 60 klicks from here and 10 klicks in I start thinking about things. Apparently, I am linked to two titans by technicality one titan because of the whole time travel thing. I am linked to BT-7274 which is both Empress and Scout, one from the past and the other the… future or is it present.

Stopping myself before getting a headache I thought of other things that have been bothering me 1. There are some details that aren't right like a gun where a hand should be and height.

2\. Is why do they seem more attached to me.

3\. The brutality to that guy was just horrifying, if it was a human chick(s) that would-be kind of hot if they did that for me but titan sized metal chick(s) not so much, anyway BT was never that brutal. Crushed instant death yes cruel slow painful death no.

4\. The titans we fought weren't Brutes, thank god, but that's still weird.

TFF

"Pilot IMC will con-" Both BTs said but I interrupted them, "Yes I know we have been through this before remember. But you two best remind me of certain events just in case I forgot something, like when I fell off the beacon. Speaking of that I'm going to have to replace it again so one of you guys be ready to catch me." Our way here was a little more entertaining I found out I can hop to the other cockpit without opening the hatch but drains me and when I do that it also changes my clothing to fit the titan loadout design. Legion has heavy armor because of the giant gatling weight slowing the titans down, so my out is heavier and I'm less mobile but I have better protection and I have BTs colors on me with no skin showing not even on the hands. Scout uniform is well like a scout a grappling hook that has a blade in the middle, lighter clothes and better mobility and same as the ones I always wear minus grapple.

The guns I have are the spitfire and the archer handy weapons especially on what's going to happen. "Requesting backup, we're pinned down." Ah there it is the distress call. Getting into Scout I ordered Empress to protect Shaver and Freeborn because she won't be able to keep up. Running into the fry shooting at any that get close and one did manage sneak up on only to get E smoke (electric smoke) while blinded and being electrocuted, we grab the data core and crush it the titan slumps forward at the loss of its AI. Though most titans have manual mode so for good measure I shoot it in the back.

After finally getting onto concrete and none of the toxic sludge, we shoulder ram a nearby titan who still has shields I jump out and rodeo it, taking its battery and shield. Landing behind it as it turns around only get a back full of lead causing it swing around to fire at Scout, loading up the archer, lock on, fire! Hitting titan right in the leg not where I was hoping but it will do. Bending down from the rocket I fired I jump on it once more and pop a grenade into the battery housing, since it was on its last leg literally and metaphorically, it went boom.

Switching out Scouts battery out for the one I took "Is that better?" I asked.

"Yes, my pilot." Was Scout's response with a giggle at the end of it.

I look back to see Empress finishing off the last titan by lifting it in the air with the gatling itself and firing. "Good job." I said the data core on Empress turned pink, _huh another thing that has changed,_ "Thank you." She replied.

"Um thanks for the hand, we have more, inside we'll hold down the fort sir." Freeborn said nervously.

I am not sure why he seems so nervous, at this time I was unaware that only high ranking and promising pilots get the legion setup because it was hard to nick off IMC and hard to make, nodding we head in deeper. Before the entrance is another titan was burnt to a crisp, I see the gun for the Tone loadout. It was glowing blue for some reason mystified by the glow I go to touch without thinking not noticing that my titans are calling for me. When I touched it a vortex of light appeared around me, metal taking shape around my body as it continues take shape I recognize what it was it was another titan.

As it finished it came to life shouting out "Target acquired no hiding now!"

Looking around as if confused, Shaver and Freeborn are probably slack jawed right now. Jumping out and taking a look at our newest member she was covered in medium armor completely, and noticed the cockpit differently too because I had to exit the top, when opening slides back. She was red and white, left leg red, right leg white, right arm red, left arm red, and body red with white target on data core. "Hello. I am going to guess you are BT-7274?" The newborn titan nodded, fidgeting.

 _She seems to be shy_ I mused thinking it was kind of cute. "Well so are some of the other titans here so you'll a nickname. I got one! Tracer." I said after much thought and said titan clapped and jump up and down a few times showing she is happy with that. So, I jumped in Scout because of the toxic sludge and the many gaps that I will have to face, the grappling will come in handy. I almost fell last time I came here. As we walked deeper into the facility we come to the ambush point.


	3. A thorn in my side

**Forgot to mention (hello) is me and** _ **(hello) is cooper**_ **from the last chapter may have confused you.**

TFF

At the ambush point standing ready I sent in Empress with shield up and following her is Tracer her job is when the gatling shield shuts off is to put up a particle barrier. Good thing I did just that instead of the two titans waiting there was four, two brutes and two tones. Mowing down the nearest one, a brute, severe damage on him but Empress's mag ran out and before he can get his second wind I order Empress to fire a power shot, destroying him. As Empress shield went down Tracer placed a particle barrier down towards two of the enemy titans, _wait two where's the third,_ spinning to the right nothing then to the left. We got shot but were lucky he only hit the titan built in shielding. Sprinting to cover then opening fire, but he deployed a particle barrier. Using the missiles, the barrier went down with little damage but that made him desperate causing him to charge. Shooting at the cockpit but stopped midway when the cockpit blew off pilot exposed, letting him get in close then spinning to the left to dodge.

Looking in the left hand was the pilot, during the spin I had Scout pick up the exposed pilot, squishing him and firing the rest of the magazine into the titan. I turn back in time to see Tracer release her salvo core destroying the last brute and Empress taking on the other tone's salvo core. Thank god, she had heavy armor because the damage was minimum, everyone focused fire on the last one he did not last three seconds under everyone's assault.

"Well this is where we part for the time being good luck girls." I said jumping out of Scout, heading to the floodgate controls. "Good luck, pilot." They all said, then they turn to the ridge where the floodgate is and opened fire to thin out the enemy up top. As I make my up the catwalk I cloak and stealth kill a guy coming down and switch out my grenades for firestars. Running up the catwalk were a clump of three men shooting at the titans, throwing a firestar at them killing them effectively. Turning the sniper at the ventilation pipe firing at him before can take a shot, he falls down and can see a stream of blood falling the ledge his on.

Jumping off the catwalk as some go up it from the same direction of the sniper, moving in front of the locker area just in front where the titans shooting at, I killed those who stayed behind to guard it. The ones who went up the catwalk are now coming back down because of the gunfire, only to walk into a hail of bullets. Wall running, I get up to the sniper nest, replacing archer with sniper rifle, and taking the pipe and since cloak recharged I cloaked again and go down the opening in the pipe halfway through. The poor guy who thought he'll get the drop on me ended up slammed into a locker still alive, even though said locker had a perfect indent of his face. Looking to right as one opened by having its neighbor get new a decoration, dragging the disoriented man over and sticking his head in it slammed it three times on him.

Well he's dead now, jumping back up where I came in. I reached the area where the titans where shooting at and all the men were behind cover, sitting ducks. Switching to kraber and picking them off, one by one. As I kill the last man the door on the other side opens to reveal enemies waiting for me to pop up like a mole to whack. Throwing a firestar, burning two and blinding the rest made it easy to dispatch them. Jumping up on the piping and I see all the titans looking at me, felt weird that it's BT's 'eye' but 'eyes' watching me. Reaching the control room, a sentry bot flew up but went back down with a few shots of my spitfire, hopping down into the room I open the flood gates. Giving everyone thumbs up that they returned, _yes, my titans one day we will take over the universe with thumbs up,_ I nearly end up laughing out loud at that thought.

"Maintenance override engaged. Opening flood regulation gate." The automated system said. "Warning! Toxic fumes dispersing into main chamber. Activating control room safety airlock procedure." It announced.

"Splitting up, see you girls on the other side." I said through the comm and I got a roger that, copy, bye from them. Heading out the doors that just opened up and taking few turns I see two guys, there is a third across some sludge that I have to wall run over. Opening fire before any notice me, nice I got a headshot on that guy the other was dealt with a punch to the jaw then a knife to the neck. Turn to guy with a kraber but instead of there was three, crap, wall running over the red stuff I shoot one down and as I land I use one guy as landing pad and shoot his head the other got a bunch of bullets to the chest. That's when the P.A. speakers turned on with a loud noise "Listen up! This is Kane. What we have here my IMC and Militia friends, is a failure to communicate! And that's okay! That's okay. It's all good." Then there was a sound of something being put down and the P.A. ended.

"He sounds unstable." I said this as in last time I asked who he was.

"Agreed. Scans indicate he is somewhere in the facility. Let's not waste time." Tracer said through the comes.

"Let's go kick his teeth in!" I shouted and jumped onto the waterfall and waited until the last second and jumped and grabbed the railing, _that was just as fun as the first time,_ I thought.

"Why would we want to kick his teeth in?" asked Empress, chuckling I replied, "It doesn't actually mean kick his teeth in, I mean it could, just means I want to fight him and win."

"Then let's kick his teeth in!" Yelled Scout and soon did the other two.

Starting my next wall run on the left, on my right are some cooling pipes, a person comes out of the door and see me and fire at me. Switching walls, I fired at him and he soon dropped, when I landed I ran to the door and before reaching it I cloaked. Two guys outside the door waiting for me, one close to the other by the railing, running to the one next to the railing I grabbed his pistol and I pushed him over. I spun around to the other one with the pistol I took. Using the kraber I sniped all that were in my view which was about four, two on the middle balcony two in between the pillars behind the middle balcony.

Going to cross behind the first sludge fall there was one more, a headshot fixed that easily. Second sludgefall was a little more problematic, stalkers two of them designed to be a threat even when severely damaged and one man. Firestar slowed them down and damaged them a good deal pumping them full of lead causing me to replace my spitfire mag, which had 65 rounds in it, first one was badly damaged but the second one not so much. The man tried running but at the time I was reloading and switching would take too long so I used the grapple, it's strapped to my left arm, it went right through his head the blade I mean. The blade itself is five inches long and retracts to two and a half inches. Reelin it in brought the body with it… and fast, unable to dodge it I end up on the ground with the body on me. _At least he not naked._ I thought to myself with a grin.

Heading to the last balcony there was guy there waiting for me and so was my surprise, moving along the wall out of his view I get to the edge and charge at him. Surprised that I was already so close and how I know he was there gave me the chance to grab him and spin him as sentry drones come and fired. My meat shield took the hits while I dispatched the drones the pistol. As the last one fell I looked at my shield only to see a hole in his head, heart, and throat, so no way he survived that and I didn't have to kill him so I dropped him. Now here is where I almost fell, thinking I didn't need to double jump but turns out my timing was off and hit the side of the pipe falling down but by some miracle my sleeve caught onto one of support for the pipes.

As I stood on the balcony going down memory lane, the radio came to life, "We need help, mechanized infantry. They got us pinned." The man sounded desperate trying to hold what little line of defense they had.

"Don't worry I'm on my way." I replied to them while getting ready to jump and not mess up this time around.

"Who is this?" This time a woman answered, _strange I could have sworn there was no women with this guy last time._

Shrugging I answered, "Jack Cooper, pilot."

"Good." Was her reply

Running on the wall this time my timing was perfect as I landed this time, but there was a groan of metal then the pipe I landed moved out from under my feet. Falling I shot the grappling into the tunnel and I was hanging there for a sec, retracting the wire launched me up with enough force to land with solid… tunnel under my feet. _Okay now I am starting to like how much retracting strength this thing it has._ Walking down the tunnel I hear, "Sir, Ma'am somethings coming from the pipes! Eyes up!" As he finishes I came into their view. "Guns down, guns down! SRS!" The woman from before yelled and I get a good look at her and wonder _those mammoths are totally fake, aren't they?_ This woman before me had giant knockers (H cup), hourglass figure, same height as me, and had long white hair coming out her open pilot helm- _wait PILOT HELMET AND JUMP KIT!_

Her skin was like a ghost but had rose red lips and… red eyes. Firing the grappling hook at the hole in the ceiling (A/N: There really is one I have never noticed until now {I'm playing Titanfall as I write this to make sure no I get things in the right order.}) I swing of over and whip the grappling hook to make it come loose and retract it. I turn back just about to be tackled by the ghost pilot, as I dubbed her. As she jumps at me, I did what always kept me alive even as a rifleman and that was do the unexpected even it's expected. What I did shock everyone so much that they had their mouths on the floor, it may take weeks for them to recover from what they saw… I leaped frogged over her head. In her shocked state of my childish act and slightly sexual, after all her face did get close to my crotch, made her smack right into the railing.

She turned around crouched and before she could do anything else I already started a low backwards roundhouse kick when I landed. (A/N: before anyone says anything about how he is to strong in combat, cause I know someone will say that well here's the reason why; Jack had to go through all this before and no one was with most of the game only during the drop, the raid to get the ark, and the ship hijack so it won't make much sense if he can be easily beaten.) As my kick connected her helmet come off, grabbing her arms under my armpit, above her head, and wrapping my legs around her thighs. The reason for my hold is if she tries something all I need to do is push down and I can break or dislocate her arms, holding onto her thighs keeps her from kicking my in the foot or shin or balls. Bringing my knife to her throat, "Why'd ya attack me? Hmm?" I asked her in a calm voice seeming to frighten her a little and the soldiers seem scared out of their wit. Probably because of how easy I took her on like she was not even a bug.

"Because you are wearing Lastimosa's helmet. So, what did YOU do to him?" She bit back with a thorny temper.

"Simple he is dead… unfortunately for the last few dozen hours." I replied some of the men giving me odd looks so I clarified, "I was wounded Lastimosa gave me something and I don't know how long I was out. As his dying wish I become the pilot to BT, as he was training me I knew what to do and how to fight as a pilot. Seeing as we're swapping stories what's yours but before that, will you attack me again?"

"I won't attack you again I promise." She replied, she started her story, "I was taken in by Anderson and was being trained by him but unlike you I have my own titan her name is Ivy. I still have much to learn. Me and my titan were separated. I am trying to get to her but the stalkers are a problem."

"Leave that to me I can handle those things." I said, grabbing her pink colored helmet for her and tossing it over. I start walking to the door but the woman grabbed my hand.

"Wait can I see your face?" She asked after letting go of my hand.

I press the button that opens the helmet and she just stood there. "I know, I need to shave, right?"

I jested, closing my helmet and turning back to the door.

"Rosy." She blurted out

"What?" I said

"Rosy that's my name."


	4. Stupid is what stupid does

**REVIEW PLEASE**

TFF

As we head to the door a rifleman says, "Good luck, our squad is taking a beating and need help." With that we race down the corridor as we come to the end with doors straight ahead and turn to our right. Suddenly a Stalker bursts through the doors and another came down the hall wasting no time I fired at the right since it was closer to me and us, Rosy fires on the same one as me but a little slower. _She does have a lot to learn or Anderson needs to become a better teacher, yeah, the second one sounds right she seems to be a pilot longer than me but I seem to be doing better than her._ Her mistake was not firing on the same enemy as me but the time it took her to react to said enemy. Under the combined fire the stalker stood no chance and fell but it's pack was glowing meaning self-dentition, jumping back while maintaining fire on the other one but notice Rosy just standing there. Grabbing the back of her suit yanked her back just in time for the stalker to explode.

Nothing but cuts from the flying debris, I turn to Rosy "What were you doing? You know we are dealing with stalkers the 'zombots' right?" She had the decency to look ashamed. "Well I never dealt with them before only humans and specters. So, want to fill me in on the secrets?" Was her reply.

"Yes, if you can shoot them in the red glowing pack that's their power source and what allows them to blow up like that. If dealing with a herd of them nick their weapons especially the L-Star." Grabbing said weapon and tossing another to her. "These will vaporize a human if hit a enough times, and will definitely do a number on machines. Energy weapons do that, anyway don't get close to them you saw what happened. Oh one more thing don't aim for the legs."

"Why?" she asked after we were finished raiding the room the stalker from and heading down the corridor the came from.

Coming closer to one without legs, I hold up a hand to tell her to stop and she does watching me closely as I got. When I finally got close enough it came back from beyond the grave, which is why they are nicknamed 'zombots'. It came at an unnerving speed making her jump as I heard a thud shooting it with my L-star it stopped I got closer to it. A piece of metal moved making a clang I jump back with my gun at it, never know with these things.

"Never mind I got my answer." She said her eyes never leaving the machine and skirting around it, as we rounded the corner another one stood there as if out of power then suddenly the pack turned red and tried going up the stairs. I pointed my gun at and slowly pointed at its back showing her the weakness. I tell her attack it but hesitates, finally she attacks and it goes. We approach it slowly and it doesn't move so we continue on meeting up with the rest of the squad. Wave after wave of stalkers attacked us, using the L-star on them on and when I ran out I slide to one and used my jump kit to get away from it.

I didn't notice the look I was getting from Rosy, veratrin pilots are harder than hell to kill but rookie pilots, all you need is some men a good plan and stalkers. And here I was a rookie pilot taking down stalkers left and right. Soon the stalker wave ended we wall ran to the other side and took out remaining hostiles but when there was only four left the doors opened. Four more stalkers appeared. Using the tactic I used on the sentry drone, grabbing a meat shield opening fire but this time instead of having holes in the meat bag he was vaporized. Two were taken down when we took cover and I saw just what we needed an arc grenade. Popping one to them caused them to dance, shooting at both of them they finally fell. The rest was easy, the men were picked off by our allies, going to the newly opened doors I wall ran on the wall and supporting concrete slabs never touching the pipes. Rosy tried doing that only to miss it and almost fell. Jumping towards her I caught her and she nodded at me in thanks.

A turret placed right as we got up and turned a corner, running to the only opening there was we came across some sludge pool telling Rosy to go to the entry on the other end I ran over the sludge. Only to come face to circuits with a stalker, hitting it in the face my knife giving no time to react I moved to its back and fired making it stop functioning. I got hit by other one making me fly towards a wall that's when Rosy come up. Aiming at it she was about to fire when I suddenly shot it only for it to glow so I jumped and grabbed Rosy and hid behind some crates. The crate jolted from the explosion looking over I saw half the crate was missing.

As we continue we find ourselves behind the turret grabbing a fist full of wires I pulled them out. We open the doors and Rosy nearly shoots the repair drones but I stopped her before she could, last thing we need is some kind of alarm going off. "Kane there are multiple vanguard class titans and one atlas class, I think it's the militia." The P.A. sounded "Of course they all vanguard class titans are militia you idiot." Was Kane's annoyed response.

We come into some room where they drain the sludge in, Rosy stops and puts a hand to her helmet "Wait… It's my titan, Ivy, she says that there not far from our location and to be careful. She's with other titans, more pilots good we'll need all the help we can get." She said.

"Uh about that those titans are mine so no more pilots around here sorry, and before you ask you need to see something for yourself to believe me so wait a little longer and trust me for now." I said and she gave me a odd look I just know it I don't need to see her face, nodding slowly was her reply.

Running on the walls and walking onto some pipes then double jumping up we got onto a ledge. Wall running then jumping onto something that was coming out of the walls we took the long way around because the short way had pipe blocking the way a pilots worst enemy is when something stops them from effectively maneuvering. That's when all BTs said, "Pilot our paths intersect just ahead."

"Great sounds good." I said and Tracer warned me, "Scans indicate multiple IMC forces ahead."

Running down the hallway as Rose seem to be in a rushed state to get to her titan. We finally reach a window I see a light green with red highlights, _so this is Rosy's titan._ After getting a good look we move on into the next room, wasting no time I go for the pump shut off.

"Pump shut off initiated." Said the automated voice.

Tickers started coming in, making a mad dash to an ammo crate and grabbing a R-201 I wait for them to line up and shoot causing a chain reaction.

SHUT DOWN 20%

Jumping onto the roof of the control we start shooting at any one, if tickers came to us we moved and waited for them to get close to each other and fired. More guys rappelled down killing as many as we could before they touched the ground.

SHUT DOWN 30%

An army of tickers came but didn't last long when clumped to together, "Just shoot!" Rosy yelled only to get told that's a violation of protocol 3.

SHUT DOWN 50%

More guys came in, moving around like kids on sugar made it hard for them to hit us.

SHUT DOWN 70%

A ticker got Rosy, down but not out, I ran to her to give medical aid keeping everything away from us while dragging her. I had the front she had the back, going to the doorway where there is a catwalk a little below. (talking about the area you come in at in the control room) Jumping down there with Rosy was no fun task since I had to grab under her arms and use my jump kit to slow us down since it's not just my weight that I have to take but hers as well, going to the under the steps that lead to the control room we hold off there.

SHUT DOWN COMPLETE

Seeing what was wrong with her after the titans laid down suppressing fire, all she seems to have was burnt leg which was not severe. Bandaging it I carried her back up and took us to the edge where we would need to cross the pool of sludge. Using the grappling hook, I swung us over there her titan took her and placed her in the cockpit. Jumping into Tracer my suite changed to a sleeveless jacket with cargo pants and I felt extra weight on my head, pulling whatever it was down. It was some kind of binocular set don't know what they do yet. Running down the hallway we come to a dead end on a sludge fall, only way out was up where Kane was.

We saw him rip out a pilot, "You were not invited to Kane's party! And that's why you're dead!" Kane cackles then turns to us, after throwing the pilot, with his hatch open and standing, "Well, well what do we have here? Three vanguard class titans and an atlas. Woo now we're talking!" He chuckles for a few seconds then says, "Bringing a knife to a knife fight."

"Ok everyone keep them off me and Tracer we'll handle Kane." As I said that three more titans come in.

"Are you sure?" Rosy asks and I give a thumbs up through Tracer.

With that the battle begins, firing at Kane making every shot count causing a lock on and firing tracking rockets at him as he fires an incendiary trap at me dodging out of the way I fire a sonar lock giving me a partial lock. Firing his T-203 TL (Thermite launcher) hitting us, moving out of the way of a firewall I shoot him again granting lock firing tracking rockets. Moving behind cover then out deploying particle barrier shooting a few more shots as he uses his T-203. His titan is in critical condition, getting in close we shoot off the arms and force open the cockpit.

I rip him out just like he did to the other pilot but I exited my titan and shot him with the R-201. Nicking one of the radios and tossing the other to Rosy, standard IMC procedure double radio one on helmet the backup in the titan. Decrypting… "Slone. This is Blisk IMC has almost sealed the Ark. It's time to prepare the Draconis." Blisk said unaware of the stolen radios.

"Copy. Got myself three captured militia. What shall I do with them?" Slone asked

"Ugh, just kill'em." Blisk said, "No… Don't" Three gunshots were heard.

"I'm on my way. Slone out." Slone said, _more like Bitch out_ I thought.

Looking over at Rosy she had a hand where her mouth would be, giving her a second to collect herself then we left.

TFF

As we were exiting the building we came to the watering hole that Anderson passed by, speaking of water they better fill up starting to run low. Me and the BTs were arguing saying that we should avoid the shortcuts or not, but I remember a book someone wrote about time theories. One said theory was that if you divert to much from timeline A that aren't 'ripples in the water' you will cause a reaction in timeline B to snap and the timestream will be forced to reset and possibly have different outcomes of events that have come and gone.

Do I believe it? Starting to and I don't want to make things worse. So, shortcuts we take. Scanning the waterfall to make sure it's safe, never know about the ripples, ripple is a way of saying an event happening and causing other events to happen the butterfly effect if you will (check out quantum break to understand better). It's safe to drink this water, so we fill up on all the canteens even the ones stored in the titans. Continuing to a wide-open place with a little island with water a little over ankle deep. There is another loadout laying on the ground the same as before when we found the tone, I tried to ignore it but it was like something wouldn't let me. I had to exit Tracer and went to touch it same thing happened again.

Exiting the new titan and seeing Rosy, helmet open, smacking lips audibly somehow.

"This I can't explain so easily in way you would believe me but this is connected to what I told you when we first met. Just a little longer and I can tell you." Tuning to the new the titan she whispered, "I will burn all who stand in your way pilot." And with that she giggles manically. _Okay._ Was all I had. Looking at myself in the water I noticed I had a silver suit with flame designs on it with a fire skull over the helmet (A/N: volcano heat suit but the helmet is more like normal kind with just the flaps things, don't know the name, hanging off of it). There were also some packs on a belt looking through some of them I found burn cream and applying it to Rosy.

Ember, the new titan, had orange coloring with red flames with thick armor to protect against its own flames. Going in, the radio comes to life causing Rosy scream a little I pretend I didn't hear it "Ash this is Blisk, do you copy? Over." Blisk said

"This is Ash. Go ahead." Ash said in mechanical voice.

"Kane is not responding! I think our militia pilot is trying to be a hero. He gonna be heading your way. Kill'em" Blisk ground out, _oh I feel so loved right now_ I thought to entertain myself.

"Understood. Ash out." Glee was in her voice.

We ran into infantry units but with Ember and her fire let them up, which she would not stop giggling at, finishing them off in a ball of fire. We move on as we do we come to the area I hate most.

A Small hallway meant mostly for humans but can fit titan… single file, meaning if blocked you'll be unable to move on. Running to get out of it as soon as possible but stopping before some trees can hit me and dashing over the conveyer, looking back to see Rosy right behind, moving to the catwalk I jumped out after clearing most enemies. Landing on the catwalk I motion to Rosy to do the same walking along the catwalk brought us to weapons crate grabbing both the EPG and Devotion. Handing said weapons to Rosy.

"Devotion, because of its steady build up in fire rate perfect for preventing unnecessary ammo loss, EPG can be used to kill humans and does some damage to titans but mostly used on reapers and seeing as we just passed some you will need it." I said giving her the guns with a short explanation.

Nodding she receives them, getting back into the titans. Seven came titans come into view when we reached open space. One fired rockets at me using fire shield to block, Rosy fired her 40mm TC (tracking canon), jumping to Empress via fold jump. _Fold jump huh, that has a good ring to it,_ I finally named the jumping ability. Jumping out and because of the heavy armor I was a lot harder to kill getting onto the roof of a nearby building I jumped onto the enemy titan, a scorch. Taking the battery but as I did he shook and I ended in the pilot inside view, well dandy the dandelion got me, watching out of the corner of my eyes I saw him raising an arm smack me or grab me. Launching his arm at me I jumped before it hit me the guy inside was not so lucky hitting data core was the titan to slumped down losing the AI.

Wasting no time, I grabbed all the as many of the batteries I could but I couldn't get them all as he suddenly came to life. Having a battery in the spare battery holder all pilots have on their jump kit and both hands holding batteries, I ran. Throwing a battery to Tracer, Scout, and Ivy so they can replace them then ducking into some crates I cloaked. Unknown to pilot who got most of his batteries taken, and is now running on power stored into titan, I had jump onto it again to throw a grenade into a battery housing.

That took him down, looking back at the other they had taken two of their own down leaving four left. Rosy was being beaten down hard, running over I ripped out a battery but that didn't them so doing something dumb I hopped over the data core and fired at it. Data core destroyed once more by me made it fall back. I ran over to my ally to see if she was okay and she was. The enemy titan got back up this time manual mode about to attack but Empress came in with a save with a punch to the shoulder knocking him back. Hopping into the cockpit, we swept the gatling under his feet then stepped on the cockpit putting more and more force in it. Another foot joined ours it was Ivy's finally the hatch gave in crushing him.

Tracer and Scout finished off another one and Ember is having fun with melting a titan slowly that has lost its legs. The last titan is trying to escape but me, Empress, Ivy, and Rosy don't let that happen. Jumping out running towards him signal Rosy to do the same, coming out on her wounded leg which stopped enough to walk and run, we both jump onto the titan.

"Ever did a redo before?" I asked

"NO!" she screamed in terror.

"Well it's easy just watch out for the arms. Here's what you do, look for the battery. Do you see it?"

"Yes." Slightly calmer than moments ago.

"Good, twist it then pull it out. You have a battery housing on you jump kit slide it in there. Great, now jump and run!" I said doing just that, Rosy following me with battery in tow. Making it in the titans we focus fire on him and he fall into a pile of smoldering metal.

Jumping out as did Rosy but with a little dark spot between her legs, ignoring it I go over to her as she is on wobbly legs and ease her down.

"I'm guessing you never done a simulation redo either." I stated, helmet open.

Rosy also had her helmet open, "Never done a redo ever period… Thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked in puzzlement.

"Well umm, how do I say this? To, uh, to redo. Anderson barely taught me anything but in a few hours, you taught me more than him. He was always staring at my boobs or my ass, fucking idiot. He would always tell me do this and that but not explaining what I had to do, and even it didn't need explaining he was never so I was wreck. You actually came with me walked me through it and did it like it was nothing. At least someone got redo training." She explained.

"Yeah, you did." I said with a shit eating grin.

"Huh?" Was intelligent reply.

"You see the day when I when I was supposed to have my first titan training everything went to hell. That was when we first got to Typhoon and had to use the lifeboats, so any and all titan tricks you've seen were picked up on the go." I said

Rosy was making a weird face as if god had smacked her and called it 'The surprise not funny but shocking' face. Waving a hand in front of her a couple of times nothing happened so I grabbed some black paint, _must have been repainting when we got here,_ and put a dab on her nose then draw whiskers. She looked really cute but still no reaction so reaching a hand out and slamming the helmet shut got her snap out of it.


	5. Good girl

**A friend who was reading this asked me if they had a different loadout why do I keep calling them vanguards simple in the game BT always had the same chassis but had interchangeable parts. Thus, the reason why Rosy titan is called the atlas when she has the tone loadout.**

TFF

Too bad the battery that Rosy took had was damaged but to coumarate a first-time redo I ripped off the handle, that was coming off any way, and turned into a lucky bracelet. Collecting ourselves we went to the cargo doors opening to two more titans, I am in Tracer, taking them out by pushing one over the ledge. The other one being spanked to death by Ember. _Yup no don't about it she's a psychopath._ Moving on we had to go to control room to raise cargo lift then come back only to have all the titans clamped, after getting a spare Devotion of course and getting a new member named Betty (got name from the bouncing betty mines) had light armor limbs but cockpit was heavy armor because of the explosives black with smoke and rocket decals.

"Warning! Unauthorized titans detected in cargo bay. Removing." The automated voice sounded as the titans tried to break free from the cargo clamps but with no luck. Taking the raised cargo lift, we followed like Alice down the hole. _Where did that come from?_ "I have discovered a security breach in loading docks 13." Ash said.

"Roger Kappa 3 enroute." The security force said.

That was all we heard before darkness took over, because they didn't put enough light on the lift.

TFF

Receiving the emergency burst feed through the helmet I know what the BTs are doing.

"Pilot please hurry we do not wish to remain here long we do not want to find out what they had planned for us if you have not come along last time." Were all BT saying once radio contact restored for now.

"Looks like automated Security has picked up some titans. Less work for us." IMC grunts said

Taking out the checkpoint guards we wall run down, Rosy having a hard time keeping up so I slow my pace. Multiple wall runs later Rosy gets a message from Ivy telling her to follow the pipes and assembly line. Following one pipe down a maintenance shaft we ended up in area where was cooling fans on the other side of a gap. One was removed for repairs we took that down, as we landed I looked up from my braced impact, crouching, I ran to the three guards after looking. They spun around hearing my run to them grabbed one of them and used him as a shield and shooting them with the Devotion and breaking the one I'm holding neck.

Hearing some loud bangs, I look at air vent to see Rosy come out and land on her stomach, somehow (for those who are wondering you know those characters in the show to have people like not matter what and are super clumsy that is her). Shaking my head chuckling, we head to the assembly line and jump on.

"This is Ash, I have multiple vanguard titans and an atlas what do you want me to do them." Ash said

"I don't bloody care. Destroy them!" Blisk said

"Understood. This facility was built to kill. I'm sure I can take advantage of that fact if I have to." Ash was plotting to kill somehow with this facility.

Blisk admonished Ash, "Ash that place is not your bloody playground! I'm not paying to be clever, scuffle that place if you have to eh? Blisk out."

"Watch for crushing hazards, where going to follow the platforms." I said as we jumped off the platform we were on. Hiding behind some crates, but the binoculars stood out so I put them down, as the IMC has yet to notice us. I look at their positioning they suddenly started to be outlined in red, lifting binoculars up the red outline disappeared putting them back down and watch someone move out of sight but still outlined, ducking down before being seen. "Four on the catwalk we need to take it over so they can't shoot us in the head from the elevated height." I stated, "Keep an eye out for specters they are a good way of getting backup when alone and/or out gunned." Taking said catwalk, we had the height advantage and shooting hitting several in the chest and head one was hiding beneath the assembly line trying to get behind us. Thanks to the tracking binoculars I saw this.

Following him I got closer and closer without being noticed, his kneeling, just as I get to him for him to stand up by grabbing his shirt and extending my arm a slab of metal comes flying past us taking his head with it. Dealing with one more we hoped a slab after some kind of machine forced it up. Having to wall run around a planting machine we came across two specters grabbing one I put my knife into the slot and waited for hack to complete, Rosy following my lead did the same but had to fiddle with the data knife to use the hacking function. _How much did Andy stare at her chest if she can't use a data knife? It's the basic of basics._ I thought in wonder.

The hack completed and we started our firefight once more, this time having the specters fight a stalker. Outcome no bot won, why? Because it was a draw. The rest was easy, even the shielded personal their slow so easy to move around. We hopped onto a platform that had metal on it now. Wall running then landing on another platform and running to the ledge before this platform gets sucked in and we fall to our deaths. Made it only to get targeted by a turret grabbing its attention.

"Rosy get that turret I got its attention." I barked out.

"What? No, I'll get its attention." She yelled back.

"Do it now before I make you around without pants." I said because now is not the time to argue.

She did not say anything and did as told this time she copied what I did in the sludge facility. Rosy grumbled something after joining me but when I asked what it was that she shouted out nothing. Hacking more specters, the men were wiped out, the platforms now had steel beams. Moving onto one we did not go far before it stopped turning around to warn Rosy to stay away from the caution lines. I dived at her because a couch was being placed where she was standing. Looking down where I had touched her was her breast.

"Sorry, just jumped at you to keep you from getting crushed." I look away and her some space from the awkward moment.

She said nothing again. As we rode I saw more enemies getting ready to fight making sure that Rosy was ready to go. Taking them out as we jumped off as there was two more crushing hazards. As we took them on we split up I took the right side, she took the left. Took half the time if I was alone. Jumping back onto the platform an arm took it and tilted it. Waiting on it as some guys tried to attack us Rosy was about get off.

"Hold it cowgirl were right where we need to be." I told her (this you can do in the game just watch out) as the walls were bolted in place.

"Are they building houses? But I thought they only destroyed them." Rosy's puzzlement was clear in her words.

"Check the couch see if it's real." I said to Rosy, she checked the couch and found out that it was just metal boxes with a thin sheet of metal over it.

The platform moving once more a new set of walls were placed. The second floor was also placed down running up there were to book cases that were fake as well. Standing next to the bookcase and grabbing the railing while making Rosy do the same, there was no wall where bookcases were facing and if it suddenly tipped that way we would die. By luck it tilted so the book cases became the ground. After a few seconds, we were righted up and were shot at as the platform lowered. Tickers, men, and stalkers came at us, when the platform lowered we held them off but just as the stalkers were about to jump on we moved causing said stalkers fell to their death.

We started to zoom pass other makeshift building some with bullet holes. Then finally we come to a wall with other types of buildings.

"I see you pilots, such a cute couple. I admire both of your perseverance but the only way out is up." Ash said enjoying herself way too much.

Placing us right next to an unfinished house, now finished. We started heading out Rosy having a hard time with the inverted wall and floors waiting for her we leave the house and jump to another and start walking on the clamping arms. Then having to wall run on some of the… ground, we made it to the catwalk.

"Beginning simulation please stand by." An automated voice sounded.

"Impressive." Ash said, the platforms starting to move, "Jump onto a moving platform. I will take care of the rest."

We did.

"Well done pilots." Ash said

We were moved into a holographic dome with buildings spread out. Waiting for the rest to finish setting up I sat on the ground and so did Rosy, _now she's just copying what I do_. Last piece went into place.

"Loading scenario 1-2-7 in cinematic dome 3-1-4."

The lights went out and I stood up Rosy probably still on the ground and I heard a little eep from her direction.

"Now we shall see how impressive you two truly are." Ash said over the P.A.

Then the lights came on and Rosy sat on an area that raised higher than the other causing her to fall on her back. Giving her a hand up I said, "Come on back to work." Then there were marines.

"Come on let's do this!"

"But we barely survived the last one."

"Look two pilots, the odds are in are favor!"

"Nothing is in our favor."

Grabbing an L-star I got ready for anything.

"Scenario 1-2-7 load complete."

"Deploying specters." Ash said.

"Hack as many as you can." I shouted to Rosy.

We got lucky and hacked most of the specters.

"Deploying IMC reaper." The P.A. announced.

"Rosy stay with the riflemen."

By the combined might of the EPG and L-star it stood no chance.

"Your tactics are impressive. Hope you don't but I sent another reaper down."

The reaper came but Rosy ran out of ammo mid fight.

"Go found another quick." I yelled.

"Kappa go finish them off in dome 3-1-4." Ash switched to radio.

"Roger, Kappa team preceding to dome 3-1-4." Responded Kappa.

Finishing off the last reaper before Rosy got back. The dome open and ran to it to save the riflemen from being shot in the back. I made it barely one was taken down.

Running out of the dome from the Kappa entry, after I popped an E smoke I found.

"I was right IMC lack the determination to do what must be done. I may have to come down and deal with you two myself. A small miscalculation on my part." Ash said

Moving on we had to jump onto some piping that lead to a sudden steep of the pipes created a slide we went down the fast way. I got a message from Ivy from the burst feed saying freeing attempted 66 has failed.

Landing only too have Rosy land into me because she couldn't wait a few seconds for me to go down and move.

"I'm so sorry." She said noticing me on my stomach tapping the ground with my head in my other hand.

"Ash tell me you killed those pilots." Blisk voice came through.

"I'm dealing with them." Ash said tersely hating it when people interrupted her fun.

"Stop getting caught up in your games." Blisk said in a warning tone.

"I'm I not allowed to enjoy myself while I work." Ash said in a smartass tone.

"Not when your work suffers." Blisk made a point.

"Point taken. Ash out." She said getting back to whatever she was doing.

"Don't worry with the price I'm putting on their heads, especially the male one, you can buy all the toys you want."

"Sector Charlie detonate charges 21 through 29." The P.A sounded then there was a bang.

"To all IMC personal. This is Ash. I'm sorry to report due to your inability to contain a security breach, I have been forced to scuttle the entire complex. Some of you may consider it overkill. It is. I suggest you evacuate." She said loving to herself talk.

Having to crawl through rock spaces was not so much fun knowing that there are explosives. We finally get out of the cave and I see a control panel I press it.

"Releasing Prowler containment." The automated voice said.

Grabbing a Mastiff before jumping on the containment cell and wall running. "Pilots I do not know what you did but a series of explosions just weaken the manipulator arm. I am now free." Said Ivy. Walling once more we land on what looks like the outside of a dome. Shooting some tickers that took out the specters right next to them.

"Not far from our location marking your Hud." Said Tracer.

Jumping done to an area with spare dome pieces we see our titans though a hole in the next dome over. Waiting for a metal platform we wall run over getting into our titans, I got in Betty. Many prowlers escaped into the domes as we had to fight them off and some reaper and titans were sent to deal with them. Because the reaper had to deal with the prowlers we shot at them but caused some prowlers to attack us but in the titans, they were no problem. The other titans were dealt with swiftly because of our numbers.

Exiting the dome, we came to an area where it was every man for himself. The area had a prowler containment that had a lot of prowlers released. Then there were some buildings and that's when Ash come out of phase shift, swinging her sword as she stopped. "Blisk put a high price on your heads dead or alive. That makes you worth something to me."

"She's mine." I said inside Betty. Charging forward we put up a vortex shield and fire as Ash fired a few shots at us only to bounce back. Firing the Quad rockets getting a direct hit only for her to phase out and then back in, used an arc wave we got hit by. Using the flight core weaken her enough to get in close she swings in one last attempt. Dodging hearing metal scrape on the top Betty busts open the hatch and grabs Ash only to crush her. We left the forsaken place and headed to Andersons location. Falling down a maintenance shaft to look for Anderson because titans can't fit in small spaces. My new suit from Betty is a metal chest plate that more and a variety of explosives

We land and go to some vents have been blown out. I feel strange here like I'm supercharged, and like I could fall through something. Meeting a roadblock, we turn left this is where I first went back in time, looking back to see Rosy. Only she wasn't there thinking she got time pulled I wonder why I didn't. Then it hit like a ton of bricks I came back from the future with the odd ability to fold jump to my titan's cockpit, so maybe I can… Focusing on going back, falling through the cracks was how I felt. I look around seeing myself back in time, I found Rosy freaking out looking around only to see me and hug me. Being hugged or not she went back to the present and did I after she did.

"What was that?!" She screamed.

"Remember when I told you about seeing something to believe me what happened was us going back in time before this happened." I said twirling with my hands out pointing at everything. "In fact, the person you see before you is not from the 'now' but from the 'will be'. Me and BT, who was 'male' at the time, came back from the future with a few differences. One said difference is you being here with us, me and BT were the only ones everyone else was gone in some way." I said looking at Rosy finally.

"I… Believe you there is no way to explain it and otherwise and I trust you." Rosy said continuing on. I must keep an eye on Rosy since the time lapse no longer affect me and she may freak out again. Seeing a speech going on I stop Rosy, "It's General Farter." I said and she gives looks at me.

"You mean Marder." Rosy said correcting me, "Farter sounds more fitting for him." I said and she starts giggling. Before he can finish his speech, she warps back and I stay for a bit and decided to do some mischief. Warping back Rosy looks at and says, "What took you?"

"Last time I was here before Marder got too far I jumped into his speech he said, 'yes pilot' and it transferred onto the recording that's on the podium." I go up to the podium and play the audio log.

General finishes his speech and suddenly my voice comes on doing the best Marder voice I could do and this is what it said, "My name is General Farter and I make lots and lots of farts so much not even the biggest gas giant can compete that's why I always call and never come over no one wants me and my greatest gift to life." Then there was a long farting sound. Rosy was long since on the floor laughing her ass off because if they searched for who did this then they would find out that he is in the room but in the future.

Downloading the recording as the militia higher ups may want to hear about some of it. Information part that is. Jumping into another blown out vent then going two more blown out vents we end up in a hallway. Rosy starts running to get to her titan as this place her the creeps, I try to warn but just as I start to say my warning she disappears and I follow her. In the past, she ended running into the window. "Feel smart now? Maybe you should be more careful until we get the T.S on you."

"T.S?" She responded then warped back to present following her I said, "Time Shifter it's what let Anderson get around and not end up like you just did."

"That may be a good idea." Rosy replied getting up and this time she jumped out a broken window instead of into. Landing on the on the ground and heading to the lobby upstairs. I grab Anderson's helmet. Some pictures fell and look at one it was Rosy changing looking at some of the others, Sarah Briggs, Gates if it's a pilot and female Anderson had it collecting all of them with a red I shove them Rosy's arms. That's when a prowler come out but this one bigger than the others, like titan pet size bigger, I stop Rosy from pointing her gun at. I walk forward and it purrs but when Rosy took a step forward it growled and lifted its plates smacking the ceiling. Petting it to stop its attack seemed to calm it down and it shrunk down to normal size, so that's how it got in without anyone noticing.

After calming down Rosy looks at the pictures and she was pissed at Anderson. "If you want to kick him wait till we get up top at his other end to get the T.S." I said and she nodded. She handed me the photos back saying, "Here think of it as a way of saying thanks for all the times you saved my ass… and not staring at like it's your personal fuck toy. I won't tell anyone about them." With that she leaves and I have no idea what to do with the photos so I just put them away. An ammo crate that lead to Anderson still has some satchel charges, since I have a metal vest meant to hold more of these and others at the same time I have grenades and satchels. Running down to the titans I give Ivy the helmet as she is the one who needs to be filled in.

The prowler followed me and it seems I'm not getting rid of it, a prowler that can go titan size prowler who would to get rid of them, though it brings up the question why is it like that. Checking the gender; female, so Sasha will do. _Am I getting a harem with all these girls around_ I thought, _yes_ someone replied I looked around no one was there and the others didn't hear it. The was female in nature none of the others have the same sound as this did.

"With the death of Anderson command of Special Operations 2-1-7 and Squad Vengeance command, because you are the most experienced pilot in the unofficial squad command transfer to you Jack Cooper. Should you get a complete squad you the right to rename the squad." Ivy announced

(making it so that even pilots have squads and 4 members is a must Lastimosa was one of them.)

"Congratulations boss." Rosy said serious.

"The following is Anderson's mission briefing." Ivy says then kneels and activates her hologram function.

"Major Anderson two weeks ago we intercepted IMC COMM's. They found something on Typhon. Massive blast of energy was discharged creating time disorientations. I want SRS on the ground to infiltrate the facility." Briggs said.

"Roger I'll get some answers." Anderson said.

"This wrist-mounted deceive was recovered during operation Grizzly should protect you. We know IMC contracted Kuben Blisk and his mercenaries protect something critical there. So, watch you back. And Anderson you know I much I love writing death so don't go it alone. The SRS is a team." Retrieving the helmet, it's like the dog tags of the dead, I place it in Rosy's hands.

"He may have been an ass but you need to do the final honors to bring him home." I said and Rosy nods putting the helmet behind the seat for the pilot inside Ivy.

Empress grabs a street light and throw it at the security building.

"There has to be a better way." Says Rosy.

"Well we can have them throw us." I said.

"Zipline is good." She takes it up.

Following before she sets off the alarm and gets killed. As enter I throw some satchels and force Rosy away from that area and we warp to the past. The security activates and we warp back the stalkers that are standing there come to life, blowing the charges a good portion of the stalkers died. Suddenly Sasha comes from a vent and starts ripping them apart, _good girl_ I need to give her something for this. I was using the mastiff because of its widespread I shot two at once. Killing all stalker in receptionist we moved onto the staircase and having Rosy take the CAR.


	6. The logs are the logs of a dead man

**Prepare to be heavily confused cause I'm sure am, and I am the one who wrote this.**

TFF

Just before we get onto the staircase a few of the stalkers come to life, easy to get rid of when you have the mastiff and C.A.R. We go up the stairs and I hear a clanking noise turning around I see one coming up the stairs and fired at its head blowing it off but still moving. Going for another shot but the gun jammed, Rosy shoots at it but she is not used to the C.A.R wasting more ammo than needed but the zombot is down with the help of Sasha. Heading to the bridge Rosy disappears and I follow her, if memory serves right you barely have time to kill to guards if your fast enough even so with the 'ripples' there is no telling if there are more or something, luckily there was no problem.

"How do we cross?" Rosy asked looking down the tube-like bridge back in the present.

"Simple time will flip-flop back and forth here so we can cross when that happens, watch." I said and walked, with Sasha and my hand on her back, over to the fallen section and went back in time and passed the area where the debris we went to the present.

"See," I said, "and if I need to I can see if I go back with in time with you, so come on." She starts walking to me disappears then appears on the same side as me.

Moving on we can see Andersons lower half, _or is it his upper half since he's upside down_ I mused, as we get closer we see something that nobody wants to see. Anderson… he… um had uh… boner, a dead man has a boner how does that happen? _Probably thinking about those pictures, he had_ I thought and was brought of said thoughts by very audible thud. Looking at back at Anderson, as the sound come from his direction, I find Rosy stomping on his balls.

"Take that you super perv, and too bad you're dead cause I want to see on the ground squirming especially when I tell the other girls about the photos." Rosy said and stomped on his balls one more time.

Grabbing the T.S and just then there was a loud electrical buzzing sound and then a sound of metal meeting head on, looking at the doorway to the door had slam shut. Handing the T.S to Rosy, she had to adjust the straps to her size. "How do I work this thing?" Rosy asked looking the device over.

"Simple just clench your fist tightly all the way and as fast as you can, if need to use your hand do it slowly and loosely otherwise you end up shifting to the other timeline." I finished my mini lecture.

Moving down the hallway, after she tried it and worked, we time shifted past the flames. We head into the wildlife section of the facility.

"Pilot I have downloaded part of my AI functions into your helmet to allow communicate while across time shifts." Said Ivy to Rosy.

( **Pilot I have downloaded part of my AI functions into your helmet,** **Pilot I have downloaded part of my AI functions into your helmet,** I can't stress this point enough because it foreshadows the ending and tells it to your face that BT is not dead in the ending check the helmet at the end of credits you will see it blinking but why would it blink like that Andersons blinked but only because it was damaged with sparks flying out of it and when you removed it all stopped. Why would it do that?)

We had to go back to the present to get past the laser door, then to the past to open the next because the security panel in the present was destroyed looked like something crashed into it. As the second doors open Sasha, who I have been bringing with us while shifting, attacks the nearest guy who talking to someone else and facing away from us digs right into him and I shoot the other in the head. Putting my hand on Sasha I yell to Rosy, "Follow my lead."

Going back to the past moved to our exit and time shifted back to past and shot the guy hanging out there, and used the higher ground to kill all that was left. We went to the present jumped into the vents and had to go to the past again because of a fire blockage.

"Stay here and shoot past the fans I'll take care of the door and those next to the button." I said to Rosy who nodded and went to the present once again and went to the room with the door controls. I stand next to the button then go to the past kill the guards one a knife to the throat and the that turns around to see his fallen comrade only to get a knife to the spine. Pressing the button, I opened the blast door and go to the present thus going past the laser door and going down the hallway. As I reach the end of the flaming hallway I went to the past and destroyed the turrets and the four men guarding them with a grenade.

"You can come out now." I said through helmet radio to Rosy.

"Roger, sir." Rosy said and I sighed.

"Just call me Cooper or Jack, hell my codename if I get will be alright but don't call me sir." I said

"Okay." Rosy replied.

A short while later I hear paws on the ground and I turn around from the laser grid door we need to go through to make sure no one gives a nasty surprise, I end up plowed to the ground with Sasha on me licking me. "Wow separated for only a few minutes and she really wants you." Rosy said with a laugh. Getting back up we head through the doors by going to the present and meet a few stalkers and prowlers who came out of nowhere, Sasha handled the prowlers, we got rid of the stalkers. Jumping down the stairs went to the past and laid a satchel charge while waiting you could hear the ding of the elevator the charge handled most of them a few such as the shield user were alive.

The shield user was first to go down and with the ability to time warp made it easy, getting behind him I pulled out a grenade and placed in his clothing trying to get it out but was too late as it exploded. Sasha jumps onto the last guy and starts digging guts flying everywhere, part of an intestine lands on Rosy and she freaks out while I laugh only to get hit with the heart to the side of the head _at least it wasn't someone's stomach this time,_ I thought. Sasha stops digging and starts sniffing around finding what she was looking for she picked it up and gave it to me, it was a security pass high level clearance at that. I look at Sasha funny, who is waiting to be some petting which I did, because she knew that this is very important but how did she know?

"Wait I have to use the restroom." Rosy said and I nod.

So, I had to wait but it was not long thank god. We head up the elevator shaft, while Sasha takes the vents in the present, by ziplining our way up. Getting into an area where we see some scientists leave with some guards. We enter the room and listen to Andersons log.

"Anderson log 3-4-1: The IMC found something all right, it can fold space and time. They sure as hell didn't build it, but… they're restoring it? Whatever there planning to do with it, it's potentially catastrophic." Apparently, he heard something as he grabbed his gun and looked around. "Anderson out." Then left. Jumping into the present

Sasha had finally return but on the stairs was a door but this one was not an exit and had a card scanner, Sasha was pawing at it. I put the security pass into the scanner and it open into a lab and on a pedestal, was a syringe. Jumping to the past I found a note saying 'evolution serum needs aging to work but the results are marvelous'. Back in the present Sasha seems to really want it. I hesitate this could kill her but something has been striking me odd about her. I give it to her reluctantly, next thing I know she is shaking severely and she starts to grow extra limbs (think about avatar and how some of the creatures had extra forelimbs.)

Her hind legs start to shift in way to stand up right, and her forepaws turn into hands. Sasha gained a more humanoid appearance even multiple breasts and color change, now she is dark green and her plates are a lighter green with white and yellow tips. I had to stare I couldn't look away.

"Thank… you… they… gave… me… the… prototype, they… were building an… army of prowlers in case… there other weapon did not work as hoped." Sasha said having a hard time speaking but slowly got better.

Looking up, because she is at best guess 8 to 9 ft tall now, I said, "That was cool and… thanks for the info. Are we going are separate ways now?"

"Does master not want me?" Sasha said.

"'Master'?" I asked.

"You are my master I don't know why but I feel I must obey you." Sasha said shoving me into her breast "And protect you. There is a collar over in a hidden drawer of the pedestal, put it on me." She pleaded, hearing her voice and seeing her eyes I couldn't say no.

The collar looked to be made of a stretchy material with LED display and next to it some kind of device I could not recognize. I placed it around her neck and it beeped and with a locking sound the LED part lit up saying 'place finger on scanner' and I did. 'Scanning' then with one more beep it said, 'done beginning system test' a loud buzzing sound and Sasha was on her knees panting and moaning, I touched her only to get shocked. 'Do you wish to name?'

"Sasha!" I said in reflex when I realized what the collar was doing to her.

'Sasha; accepted' _shit_ I almost said out loud.

"Well someone's lucky." Rosy said.

I sighed and left the area going down the hallway, Sasha back in normal prowler form, just as we near the laser grid I spot tickers non-deployed ones. Handing those too Rosy and we headed off going to the fire I jump on Sasha.

"Okay Sasha I need you…" I started and was interrupted by a very loud purr from Sasha.

"to jump into the fire." I finished slowly.

She lunged forward and I time shifted us to the past just avoiding the flames, Rosy joined us shortly. I jumped off my mount and slide behind the shield captain and threw a satchel while Rosy deployed a ticker. I blew the charge, after moving away, killing the captain. Rosy's ticker found a nice bunch who were trying to shoot me and boom! We switched out some weapons I kept the mastiff and grabbed a flatline, Rosy still had the CAR but got a EVA-8 Shotgun.

"Andersons log 3-4-2: The fold weapons power source is called the ark." Andersons log rang out as we reach the center ark in the past. "Doesn't look like they perfected the casing. This one's empty. The Ark must be somewhere else. Anderson out." Once more with the Anderson log.


	7. Freeze

Heading towards the direction Anderson was facing in the log there was stairs and an opening in the wall. Running to the wall with the opening I jumped onto the wall to do a wall run to the opening. Jumping the parallel wall but the other side of it there were two Specialists and four drones. Landing behind them one turned to me as Sasha got the other and Rosy the drones and tick that were deployed. My specialist got a hit on the top of my helmet causing a ricochet that hit a drone's gun causing it to jam. I shifting to the present I find two stalkers were… stalking but with a blast of the mastiff they were no match. Moving were the spec should be I shifted back to the past I was mere inches from its back. I shoved my knife in the back of the head killing it. I look to the others to find that they were fine but Sasha found a new chew toy head. Rounding the corner at the end of the hall there were turrets.

"How do we get past them?" Rosy asked.

"You two don't, Rosy stay here and watch Sasha." I said and went to the present then ran out in the line of fire of the turrets if the path wasn't blocked and if still worked. Wall running to the fiery collapsed area but just before hitting concrete I shifted to the past and jumped sailing over the turrets before they could get a beat on me. Behind where the turrets are stationed is some spare satchel charges that I planted on each end of the lookout and blew them up. Sasha and Rosy followed after the explosion. Shifting to the present there was a stalker that came out of the floorboard but didn't get far as I shot it to hell. I joined back up with Rosy and Sasha in the past after finished up another spec.

We all go to the present to get past the laser gate then back to the past. "Spin up the outer rings. Test sequence will commence once Ark is in place." Farter said.

"He must love to hear himself talk." Rosy said.

"He does." I said as we moved through a computer lab then out the laser grid door on the other end. "This part we better ride Sasha." I said as we would have to jump from platform to platform while jumping in and out of time. Since we cannot see where each other when we hop through time that means it's dangerous to go one at a time since we could end up in the same spot then the other could combine with the other and kill us both.

Riding on Sasha and getting to the lab next to the windows that have a view of the fold weapon was easier than when I had to jump there. On the last platform, "I got the bottom you two got the top." I said and jumped to the bottom floor as Sasha took Rosy to the roof. Taking everyone out was a cinch except the shield dude. Shifting to the present I killed off some prowlers with a satchel charge. Shifting into past I killed the shield user and rushed to help Rosy, all I had to do was shoot specialist that was behind Rosy. "We need to head into the present and Sasha I'm afraid you'll have to find another way." I said walking to the powerline that doubles as a zip line.

"I guess I could call in my friend 2-4-1-xx." Sasha said. A loud howl rang and a Dragon/Flyer appeared by crashing through blast proof glass and took her away.

"Remind me to ask who and what they did to 2-4-1-xx to be able to do that." I said and started wall running till I reached the other end. Going down the zipline and to the wall in the past. "You may want to make sure you land on the ground in this timeline because in the other one the ground is on fire." I said and ran shifting in out of different timelines. "Come on!" I said to Rosy for her turn.

She came and tried to run across the glass, possibly to show off. I hit a button on a console that was glowing green and a bridge formed. Rosy saw the bridge and hopped onto it. Walking towards exit there were four drones that fell into the smoky abyss because of me and Rosy. The next room floor was unusable because of the electric current going through it. Performing a wall run we made to the other side by shifting timelines again. That's when we come to an area with a blown fan vent. "Okay on this one keep the T.S ready you will need to change timelines fast." I said and let her go first after waiting for a minute I went.

As I come out of the shaft I land on top of Rosy. "You didn't move why?" I asked.

"Now we're even." Was her reply.

She did have point, she did land on me earlier. "They were targeting this planet's moon as a test. This damn thing was just a test! One of our planet's is next, they're going to hit Harmony and they're moving up the timeline I have to get this intel to Sarah!" Anderson's log hologram of him said.

"Hold it right there pilot! I've loc-" The man who jumped Anderson said only for Anderson to try and turn the tides and during the struggle the T.S got damaged and malfunctioned. The one who tried to captured Anderson fell off the edge after Anderson got some distance from the grunt by kicking him. That malfunctioned caused Anderson to go through the ceiling/floor. If that's the case the piece that normally make sure when you time shift is where you stand is where end up got knocked loose.

"Wait a minute you! It just occurred to me!" I was attacked by Rosy but her feet were knocked out from underneath her. "You knew of this already! Why are we wasting time doing this and not reporting it!?" Rosy said as she got back up.

"Ripples." I said and Rosy stopped with a tilted head. "Ripples is a term used define changes in time that shouldn't be. Let's use you as an example. In the original timeline there was no you, Anderson never took on a trainee. Another would be Scout didn't have a gun for a hand. The reason is simple if I were to deviate too far from the original timeline, not counting the ripples, could potentially snap our timeline in half. I won't bore you with all the mumbo jumbo but if it snaps it could possibly cause it to rebuild and that could change some very important facts. Like no titans, no pilots, IMC could win battles we won, and one of the worst is the Militia never existing." I said and explained my actions.

"How?" She said.

"I don't know how it all happened." I said thinking she was talking about me going back in time.

"No, how do you withstand the pressure of having, possibly, the entire universe on your shoulders?" Rosy said more than asked.

"Pilot Jack Cooper's stress level is average out of combat, Cooper's stress level is slightly above average when in combat. This has been a noted change after a concussion and partial memory loss on Fracture." Empress said.

"Wait really?" I had to ask.

"And you don't know this yourself?" Rosy asked and I had to shrug, I only remember being in bed for injuries and was only given a short explanation on what happened. Injured in battle: concussion and possible memory loss along with shrapnel removal was all I was told.

Moving onto the next room we had little trouble until we reached the door that would lead to where Anderson should have been if we were in the present. "Okay get ready this is going be a cluster fuck, here there are men everywhere during this time zone, in the present there are going to be prowlers coming out of the vents. Make sure your clip is full." I said to Rosy and she nodded changed her magazine for a fresh one. I pointed to the door controls, "Okay there is a guy on the other side of this door open it as I get a running start." I said and back a way.

I started running and Rosy opened the door and there was a guy as I said there would be. Throwing a satchel charge on his back then jumped and kicked him far enough to tumble down the stairs. Blowing the charge blew up some others that tried using the stairs and launched a CAR at me that I used on a Stalker and drop it once the mag was empty. After that I grabbed a wingman and dropped my flatline. Shifting to the other timeline I found all the prowlers waiting but with Sasha commanding them as they tore the stalkers apart on the lower floor. I gave cover fire on the catwalks and soon Rosy joined me.

Finishing them off was easy now to switch back to the past. By killing them all in the past it made it easier so we don't get jumped when we hit the bridge controls. Heading outside, while shifting to the present, I hopped into Betty shifted to the past. Killing the titans before they came out was easy with Betty and Ivy and of course jumping out to place some charges and stealing some batteries on a live one helped too. Moving towards the Ion cannon the same thing happened as before, I looked at myself to find I'm wearing silver head to toe with a shoulder mounted laser. Fold jumping to Betty I was able to send our new member, Volt, to the present with Betty and Ivy. Jumping out of one of my BT's, Betty, I made my way to the controls. After making it to the control area and past the grid and transferred to the past, I found myself being bashed over the head with a fire extinguisher. Before the person could swing again I gave the person a right hook. It was a female of moderate size in multiple ways, black hair, and was looking for something. I flip her over to stab her until I saw the I.D tag on her, Doctor Colby Marvin. One of the original scientist working on the weapon was before me. Rosy who had been changing her loadout came and pointed her gun at the woman.

Dr. Marvin found what she was looking for and it was a pair of glasses. I hit her temple with the butt of the gun knocking her out. "Rosy take her to the titans she may have intel we need. Tie her up and put her in Volt. I will meet you at the bridge." I said and I watch them vanish, turning around I pried the keypad open with my knife. I hacked the console and it extended the bridge. Making my way to the Ark in the form of a walk, Rosy appeared to my right as I reached the bridge. Hopping into Empress and Rosy into Ivy, as we walked the bridge while IMC troops dropped in a last ditch effort to stop us.

I made it to the point where last time BT was frozen in time but this time everyone was frozen. Rosy was frozen, just standing there as she jumped over some troops to get to the Ark faster. But that can't be right can it? She has the T.S so she should be able to move but last time this happened the T.S got fried. So this time and the time before were from an external force, but what? I moved to the Ark and scanned it and I kept hearing this voice saying " _Yes, yes, yes! Soon, soon!"_ Soon what?

With that all time anomalies fanished and everyone was at the foot of the bridge along with I'm guessing is 2-4-1-xx and she's already human like with four exposed tits. I had an idea and with a little scrunching and some blue prints from the titans were able to make a limited range aerial surveillance for 2-4-1-xx, I have not come up with a name yet.

TTF

Rock climbing up the mountain was great considering me, Sasha, Rosy could take a rest on the titans. We made it to a cliff side and we all started walking on our own to feet. As the beacon into view Ivy said, "The beacon is running on minimum power, it may need repairs." Now I better come up with an explanation that Sarah Briggs would accept why there's multiple BT-7274s.


End file.
